why you don't know?
by aii dedew dewi
Summary: Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan. Hanya satu yang dapat keluar dar mulutku "kenapa kau tak pernah menyadari keberadaanku Naruto ?"


Haii..aku author baru di sini..jadi mohon bantuannya yah.. ^^v

Disclamer:Mashashi kishimoto yang terhormat._.

Pairing:NaruHina

Rated:T maybe

..dkk

Summary:Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ku tanyakan hanya satu yang dapat keluar dari mulutku."Kenapa kau tak pernah menyadari keberadaanku Naruto.?"

.three..go…..!

Matahari telah bangkit dari tempat persembunyiannya selama 8jam yang -burung berkicau turut membangunkan seorang gadis yang masih terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya.

" pagi yah.?"sahut seorang gadis berambut Indigo sambil merenggangkan badannya sejenak.

"jam berapa sekarang?ya ampun sudah jam harus melihat pertandingan naruto-kun hari ini.!"

"selamat pagi neechan ! kenapa kelihatan seperti bingung begitu?"

"..nee-chan harus cepat siap-siap untuk pergi ke pertandingan narutok-kun.!"

"huh..ayolah nee-chan,knapa nee-chan selalu mengharapkan laki-laki yang..yang bahkan enggak tau kalau nee-chan itu ada.!"

"hanabi..nee-chan sudah cukup senang melihat naruto-kun tersenyum samapai pengorbanan nee-chan sudah terbalaskan dengan bahagianya naruto –kun"

"terserahlah dari neechan!"

"hanabi.."

Hanabi POV

Arghhht…aku paling benci ini neechan masih mengaharapkan laki-laki yang jelas-jelas telah menyukai orang lain.!aku tidak tahu apa neechan begitu baik atau bahkan TOLOL!

Kami-sama aku mohon padamu berilah yang terbaik untuk neechan!

End Hanabi POV

"huwaaa…aku sudah terlambat!sebentar lagi pertandingan naruto akan di mulai!"batin gadis bermata lavender terus berlari menyusuri koridor lapangan yang cukup ini sudah tidak memperdulikan sudah berapa banyak keringatnya yang telah terbuang.

ia duduk di kursi yang lumayan jauh di ia ingin duduk di paling depan untuk mendukung sayang tingkat kemaluannya mengalahkan keinginannya.

"kami-sama kumohon bantulah naruto-kun"gadis ini memohon untuk orang yang sangat ia sayang

"AYOO..TENDANG BOLANYA.!"suara ricuh penonton sudah mulai telah berlangsung beberapa menit yang penonton menyerukan tim masing-masing yang mereka yakin akan terkecuali gadis lavender ini yang terus berdoa agar tim yang ia dukung dapat menang!

Pertandingan terus berlangsung hingga….

"PRIIITTTTTT….PELANGGARAN UNTUK TIM SUNA!PINALTI!"

Lapangan terdengar sangat ricuh karena penonton sudah mulai panas!

"naruto tendang yang baik!"seru kiba dari kejauhan

"naruto.."dari jauh sepasang mata lavender terus mengamati

PRIITTTTTT…

Naruto mulai menedang seperti tersihir diam tanpa kata menanti apa yang akan terjadi dengan nasib tim jagoan mereka

Daaaannnn….

"GOOOLLLLL!"semua penonton meneriakkan kata yang sangat berarti bagi tim mereka.

"wwooooww…hooreee….!"lapangan semakin ricuh dengan hasil yang telah didapatkan dari tim konoha gakuen yang melawan suna

PRRIIITTTTT….

"waktu habis"

Lapangan sudah tak terduga lagi kericuhannya.

"wow..naruto kau hebat!"

"haha..hanya kebetulan kok kiba"

"merepotkan.!biasanya kau yang paling bodoh naruto!"

Laki-laki yang di sebut naruto hanya tersenyum lebar sambil memperlihatkan gigi andalannya

"naruto."

"eh..sakura"

"naruto selamat sudah salah menilaimu"

"haha..nggak papa kok sakura"masih tetap tersenyum

"mmm..ano a-aku mau kok jadi pacar kamu naruto"

"huh..?"

"aku harus memberi ucapan selamat ke naruto!"

" cari siapa?"

"ehh.. cari naruto-kun,ino-chan tau naruto di mana?"

"ohh..naruto ada di ruang ..cepat kesana!di sana sedang heboh tentang hasil penembakan naruto loh."

"m-m-maksudnya?"

" sakura bakalan nerima naruto loh"

"m-makasih ino-chan"

Hinata pergi meninggalkan ino yang masih bingung dengan sikap hinata yang berubah drastis.

'apa yang di bilang ino itu benar?'ia terus berjalan sambil memikirkan perkataan ino matanya tak mampu lagi ia bendung.

Sesampai ketempat berhenti sejenak, menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya, berharap bahwa yang dikatakan ino tidak terjadi.

"a-aku mau kok jadi pacar kamu naruto"

"huh?"

DCCIITTT..

Suara bunyi pintu terdengar. Semua mata tertuju pada sumber bunyi tersebut. Gadis yang ternyata penyebab bunyi barusan hanya menutup mulutnya mencoba menahan isak tangis yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Semua diam terpaku ditempat masing-masing memandang gadis yang barusan masuk

"Hinata..?"

"m-maaf mengganggu."

"Hinata.."gadis yang dipanggil namanya hanya pergi sambil berlari kecil disusul oleh isak tangis yang semakin besar.

"Hinata….Hinata…"naruto terus meneriakkan nama nama orang yang di panggil akan segera muncul,tapi ternyata ruang koridor masih tetap sepi, hanya decitan-decitan sepatu yang ditimbulkan olh Naruto.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

".siapa? Naruto?"

"Hanabi..Hinata ada di dalam?"

"Hinata-nechan..? Bukannya ia pergi kepertandinganmu?"

"ia..aku smpat tadi ia menghilang sewaktu mengetahui kalau Sakura menerimaku menjadi pacarnya"

"BODOH !"

"huh?"naruto mengerjitkan alisnya tanda ia tak pengerti

"BODOH !"sekali lagi hanabi mengulangi kata-katanya

"maksudmu?"naruto semakin bingung

"BODOH ! Kau bodoh Naruto !"apa kau tak menyadarinya?"kali ini suara Hanabi semakin meninggi

"menyadari apa?"

"MENYADARI KALAU SELAMA INI HINATA-NEECHAN MENYUKAIMU !"

"…"naruto dalam pikirannya

"Hinata-neechan sudah menyukaimu sejak tahu orang yang selalu meletakkan bento kesukaanmu di laci mejamu? Apa kau tau kalau selama ini ada orang yang selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh saat kau latihan? ITU SEMUA HINATA –NEECHAN YANG MELAKUKANNYA! APA KAU TAK PERNAH MENYADARINYA NARUTO!"

"AKU TAK PERNAH MENYADARINYA DAN AKU TAK PERNAH TAU !"kali ini Naruto yang memulai berbicara dgn nada yang tinggi

"Pergi cari Hinata di sungai dekat sekolah. Aku yakin nee-chan ada di situ"

"Kau yakin?"

"yah."

"makasih Hanabi"tiba-tiba Hanabi menahan lengan Naruto

"Jangan sakiti nee-chan lagi !"

Naruto pergi ketempat yang di katakana Hanabi

Hinata terus berlari menyusuri koridor-koridor yang sepi karena semua penghuninya telah pulang. Hinata pergi ketempat yang sering ia kunjungi . Dibelakang sekolah. ia sering pergi kesana untuk sekedar membaca buku dan kadang membayangkan orang yang ia sayang berada di sampingnya. Jarang ada siswa yang mengunjungi tempat itu,karena selain jauh dari keramaian untuk mencapai tempat itu mesti melalui gudang yang sudah lama tidak digunakan. Kebanyaka sisawa lebih memilih pergi kekanin atau keperpustakaan.

Hinata sampai ketempat yang ia pilih untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Hinata bisa malihat sungai yang cukup panjang dengan pohon-pohon sakura yang mulai menggugurkan daunnya satu persatu. Hinata memilih salah satu pohon sakura yang cukup besar untuk dijadikan tempat mengadunya. Hinata duduk sambil memeluk lututnya,menundukkan kepalanya dalam isakan tangisnya.

Hinata POV

Kenapa aku merasa sakit? Mestinya aku kan senang Naruto bisa bahagia. Impiannya untuk bersama Sakura sekarang menjadi kenyataan. Tapi hati ini terasa terobek melihat Naruto bersama Sakura.

Kami-sama apa aku begitu egois? Aku hanya ingin melihat orang yang aku sayang itu bahagia. Tapi mengapa rasanya sangat sakit. Sakiiitt..kami-sama. Kami-sama apa kau mendengarku?

End of Hinata POV

Gadis ini masih terus menangis,menangisi dirinya yang bodoh.

" Naruto apa kau tak pernah sadar kalau ada seseorang yang selalu mencintaimu di sini?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah tau kalau kau tak pernah mengatakannya Hinata." Mendengar suara itu Hinata mengangkat wajahnyanya dari lutut yang dari tadi ia gunakan untuk menyangga. Wajahnya sangat basah akibat aliran air matanya. Ia terkjut setelah mengetahui bahwa suara itu berasal dari

"Naruto?" Naruto maju selangkah dan memposisikan badannya agar sejajar dengan Hinata.

"Kau tak pernah mengatakan itu padaku Hinata" Naruto mulai menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang berada di wajah Hinata

"A-aku tak pernah mengatakan itu karena a-aku terlalu takut dibenci olehmu Naruto"

"Maafkan aku yang tak pernah menyadari perasaanmu Hinata. Untuk menebus semua itu..maukah kau menjadi pacarku ?'' hinata yang semula menunduk kini mengangkat wajahnya sehingga berhadapan dgn seseorang yang telah lama ia kagumi. Wajahnya yang pucat sekarang telah berubah menjadi warna yang mirip tomat. Ia merasa seakan dunia berputar dan menjadi gelap seketika.

"Hinata..Hinata..ok itu aku anggap sebagai jawaban ia mu!"

Fiuh..*ngelap keringat* akhirnya fic pertama ku selesai. Mohon maaf yah kalau banyak typo,gaje,terlalu mendramatisir dkk. Dedew masih baru di sini jadi minta bantuan pada senpai senpai yang ada di fandom ini *bungkuk 180 derajat Mohon di review !

Di flame juga gak papa*gak ikhlas !


End file.
